Life or Something Like it
by chittychittybangbang16
Summary: Rachel is a recovering heroin addict dealing with life as a teenager, victim of sexual abuse,and fame. Her life goes down a road leading to stalkers,love,and motherhood. Full summary inside Rated for drug use and some sexual content.I don't own TT.
1. Life in the Fast Lane

Sup.

Full Summary: Rachel is fifteen,her mother is divoreced from her biological father. She Suddenly gets depressed and starts doing drugs,she keeps her reasons to herself but will the reason lead her on a path to self destruction?

A/N I have never done drugs before ever,so I don't know the side effects so I'm going to make them up.

Rated T for drug use and slight sexual content.Nothing in this story will be graphic, but if you think I should up the rating please say so.

CHARACTERS

Rachel- 15(almost 16)

Angela-Rachel's mother

Chris-18, Rachel's stepbrother

David-Rachel's stepfather

Richard-16 Rachel's boyfriend

Kori-15(almost16) Rachel's bestfriend

* * *

Friday 7:26 a.m 

Rachel sat at the breakfast table at her mother and stepfather's suburbian home.Her long black hair covered her face,and long black bangs went a little past her eyes.This normally would have been very attractive if not for her ditearerating body.She stirred at her bowl of cereal, just spooning around it.

"Rachel, are you feeling alright?" her mother saaid feeling her forehead

"Mom, I'm fine." she said irritable brushing her mothers' hand away

"Are you sure your not sick?You've lost alot of weight,you have a very low appetite,your tired, and you seem very shakey." her mother said in her worried tone

"It's probably just a cold,I'll be fine." she said putting her bowl in the sink.

"Hi, honey." Rachel heard his voice.It was David her stepfather.He came in and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good morning Rachel." he said in his annoying real estate agent voice.Rachel just glared at him and left the kitchen.All kinds of thoughts ran through her head.Thought that made her scared.

_"Maybe I should...no, not before school." _she thought to herself.She then decided to get a head start on school.She went to the dining room to put her books in her backpack.Then

"Hey." someone said lightly grabbing her shoulder.Rachel jumped.It was just her stepbrother Chris.

"Aren't we jumpey today." he said with a smirk

"What?" Rachel said very annoyed

"And irritable." he said teasing her.

"What the hell do you want!" she said louder than she meant to

"Rachel, watch your language." David said not even looking up from his newspaper,Rachel just rolled her eyes and went back to angrily stuffing books into bag.

"Calm down I just wanted to know if you want a ride to school,I'm on my way into the city so I figured I could drop you off." he said

"That's unsually generous of you, but I already have a ride." she said rubbing her eyes

"It better not be with that Grayson boy I don't like him." David said now setting his attentio to Rachel.

David didn't like Richard because he was only sixteen and already made more money than him,and because Richard had this reputation as a womanizer.

"Not that it's any of your concern but I have a ride with Kori." she said dryley then she grabbed her backpack,before she got to the door her mother called for her.

"Don't forget to pack tonight,your father's coming tommorow morning."

Personally Rachel liked it at her father's house better.(A/N I'm not making him abusive in this story I'm making him a normal ( sort of )loving father for a big change.)her father owned RothProductions which makes big movies and t.v shows.Rachel is the sole heiress to it's multi-million dollar studios, even though it has a reputation for being mob like or shadey.

Rachel walked down the street until she saw the red sports car around the corner then she hopped in.

"Hey baby." Richard said kissing her deeply " What did you tell David this time?" he said driving off

"I said I was getting a ride with Kori." she said hoping he wold change the subject.

"When are you going to tell him about us?"

"When the time is right you know how David feels about you."

"Yeah, he thinks I'm a spoiled rich kid who sleeps with girls and then dumps them." he said angrily

"And I know your not like that, but you do have a rep."

"But we-"

"And we're still together." she said calmly "I promise after my birthday I'll tell him."

Richard flashed that million dollar smile "Ok I love you." he said

"I love you too."

* * *

Lunch time 

Rachel was in the library.She originally was only going to read for ten minutes,but then she fell asleep.

"Rachel." someone said.Rachel started it was Gar.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." Rachel said groggily

"I missed you at lunch." Gar said trying to break the akward silence

"I came to do some studying but then I fell asleep." she said rubbing her eyes

"Couldn't sleep again. That's what three weeks now? Maybe you should see a docter-"

"No!" she said as if coming out of a trance "It's just a cold I'll be fine."

Then she started coughing alot.then she coughed into her her social studies book, but she coughed up blood.

"Oh my gawd Rachel." Gar said standing her up.

* * *

Rachel went to the nurse,and got sent home early. So her mother took work off early to drive her home. 

"Seriously mom I feel fine.I'm just tired I'll go get some sleep and be better when I wake up."

"Rachel I think we should see a docter." her mother said

"No it's ok don't worry about me.Just go back to work.I'll go upstairs and gets some sleep and when you get home tonight I'll be fine."

Angela stirred at her sternly."Fine, but if the coughing doesn't stop by tommorow you are going to see a docter."

"Bye mom." Rachel said as her mom left the house.

* * *

7:48 p.m 

_"Jealousy turning saints into the sea swimming through sick lullabys chocking on your aliby but it's just the price I pay destiny is calling me open up my eager eyes cause' I'm mister brightside..."_

Rachel scrambled to find her cell phone.She finally spotted it under her sheets.

"Hello?" she said into the phone hoping she didn't miss the caller

"Can you come down I'm in front of your house." Richard said

"I'll be down in a second." she said smiling to herself. Rachel grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs

"Where are you going?" Angela said

"I just need some air." Rachel lied " And I need to get the english assignment." she said quickly

"Ok be back in twenty minutes." her mother said

Rachel saw Richard's car right in front of her house.She quickly glanced up and down the street to see if David was coming home before,hopping in the back seat with Richard.

"How come you weren't in english today." he said

"I wasn't feeling well,so I went home."

"I paired with Kori for biology."

"Oh, good anyone else I probably would've been jealous."she said dryly "Espeacially that slut Barbara Gordan."

"Yeah." he said looking out the window "Rachel you know I love you right?"

"I know ." Rachel said blushing slightly

"I want to hear you say it." he said taking her hand

"I know you love me and I love you." Richard suddenly pulled Rachel into a deep kiss,that got deeper and deeper until they were making out intensely. Richard pulled Rachel on top of him and lifted her shirt up until it was over her navel.He caressed the bear part of her back.Then he slowly undid her belt.Suddenly the side door burst open.

Rachel and Richard jumped apart in surprise.It was David.Rachel fumbled to reattach her belt."I.."

'C'mon." David said grabbing her forearm and roughly pulling her out of the car and slamming the car door shut.He pulled her hard all the way into the house then, unintentionally slamming her hard against the wall.

"David!" Angela said

"You are never to see that boy again!" he said completly ignoring Angela

"You don't even know him!" she screamed back

"I know his type you'll end pregnant or with an STD before you graduate!"

"No it's my life and you can't stop me from seeing him!" Rachel said turning around and walking away

"What the hell is going on!" Angela yelled above the arguing

"I am your father you will listen to me!"

"You are not my father!" before Rachel could register it she felt a hard slap across her face.

"Dad what are you doing?" said Chris bewildered.Rachel then ran downstairs into the laundry room.

"Real nice Dad." Chris said running after Rachel.

"Angela I-" David started to say

"Save it, because I really don't want to hear right now." she said stomping up stairs

* * *

8:21 p.m 

"Rachel please come out.He didn't mean it." Chris said knocking on the locked door.

"I'm fine just leave me alone." sha said through her tears

"Angela and Dad are leaving for that banquet thing I'm sure he wants to apologize before he leaves."

"No, just please go away." She said

"Give her some time." Angela said coming down the stairs in her fancy diner dress.

"Ok we should be back by midnight." Angela said headed for the door "Please try to get your sister out of the laundry room alittle later,and when she does try to get her to eat something."

"Will do." said Chris

"Love you bye." Angela said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Downstairs Rachel was losing the battle.She reached down to the loose tile stone.In it was three small bags of heroin, a spoon,a lighter,a syrige,a piece of cloth,and syring sterilizer. 

(A/N I assume this is how to use heroin I saw it in the movie Ray by the way heroin will kill you you will get addicted and eventually die.)

She poured a small amount of sterilizer on the cloth,and wiped it on the end of the syringe.So it wasn't contaminated and she'd get AIDs. She then she put the heroin in a syringe and injected it into her arm.After awhile she decided to do another dosage.She was being careful... she thought.

* * *

8:53 p.m 

"Rachel are you ok? I think it's time you came out.Rachel?Rachel!" now he knew something was wrong.Rachel didn't aswer no sound was coming from inside the room.

Chris slid the key from under the shelf.He shoved the key into the key hole.He burst through the door and what he saw made him gasp.

Rachel was lying on the ground drenched in sweat.She was panting deeply, and was extremley shakey.

"Oh my gawd Rachel.What happened?"

She didn't say anything.Chris picked her up and ran to the living room.he layed Rachel on the couch.He then ran to the kitchen,then came back with a wet cloth.

"What happened Raech?" he said wiping the cloth on her face and neck.She was still panting.

"I'm calling an ambulance." He ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone

"911 what's your emergency?" she a voice

"My sister I don't know what's wrong with her she's not breathing right,she's not moving I don't-" Chris said panicing

"What's your address?" said the voice

"77 gerald street."

"Would you like me stay on the line until the ambulance arrives?"

"No, thanks." he said immediatly calling David

"Chris what's wrong we're in the middle of-" he said in barely a whisper

"It's Rachel she's I.. I don't know somethings wrong." he said pacing

"Chris she'll be fine I gotta go."

"Wait-" the line went dead.In anger and panic he dialed Angela's number.

"Hello?" she said

"Mom it's Rachel she's not breathing right and-" Chris stopped when he saw Rachel wasn't panting any more.Quickly he grabbed her wrist.

"Chris what is it?" Angela said into the phone

"Angela she's not breathing!"

"What!"

"Her heart beat it's way to fast!" Then the door burst open."In hear!" Chris yelled running to the front door to see the paramedics.

AS quickly as they entered the house the ambulance loaded Rachel onto a strecher and a automatic inhaler,and they were off.

* * *

Hospital 9:12 p.m 

The paramedics met with two docters as soon as they entered the hospital.

"Female, age fifteen difficulty breathing, heavy sweating, no movement." said a paramedic as they hurried to the emergency room.

In the ER Rachel was hooked up to a heart monitor.Her heart was beating alot faster than it should've been.

Beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeepbeep beeeeeep. Her heart stopped.

"Give me 33 ccs." they docter said as she rubbed two shock pads together.Then she placed them on Rachel's chest.

"Charging...clear."

shock. beeeeeeeep

"44 ccs." she said rubbing the pads together again"Charging...clear."

Shock.Beep beep beep

* * *

Waiting room 10:56 p.m 

Angela had arrived about an hour and a half ago.Chris had been pacing ever since he'd been forced to wait in the waiting room two hours ago.David who insited Rachel was fine went home.Angela left the banquet and showed up as pale as a ghost at the hospital.

"Ms.Roth?" a docter dressed in that greenish operateing outfit, complete with mask and gloves came out of the ER.

"Yes." Angela said jumping to her feet.

"There's no easy way for me totell you this but...your daughter's allment was difficult for us to diagnose.We put all the symptons together and did a stomach pump and tox screen test for suspected drug use."

"Oh my gawd." Angela said in disbeleif

"The tox screen came up positive.It showed 1.9 kilograms of heroin like substance in her blood stream." the docter said sympathically

Angela was so shocked she sat down.

"When she gets out of the emergency room.You free to see her." he said before turning back around.

As so as the docter was out of hearing range Angela burst into tears.

"Angela, it going to be ok.We'll ger her help."Chris said hugging his stepmother.

Rachel was brought in from the ER about twenty minutes later.She looked like she did when she was sleeping except she had tubes up her nose, a bunch of other tubes in various veins in her arms,she was hooked up to a heart moniter, and she looked sort of dead.

* * *

Hospital room 1:19 a.m 

Angela and Chris stayed with Rachel all night.Chris was asleep in a near by chair.Angela however stayed up right next to Rachel running her fingers through her hair.

"Rachel what did you do to yourself? What is so wrong in your life you couldn't tell?Why did you resort to this?" she asked Rachel's sleeping body.

If only she had known the ugly truth.

* * *

Saturday 7:26 a.m 

Angela had only gotten a few hours of sleep,but woke up alittle after six.She held Rachel's hand.

"Mom?" Rachel said very softly

"Yes, Rachel." her mother said kindly

"I'm sorry." she said incohesively

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angela asked

"And say what my day was good except that part that I'm addicted to heroin."

"Oh, Rachel why?"

"I can...I don't know why."

* * *

1:48 p.m 

Rachel's father Trigon (a/n icouldn't think of another name sorry) had arrived from the airport about an hour ago.Although he and Angela were no longer married they always came to an agreement if it were in the best intrest for Rachel, so they agreed to send for a psychiatrist immeadiately.

A middle woman probably in her mid thirties, with long tied up blonde hair, and glasses showed up... ( A/N blah blah blah she looks like whatever you want her to look like).

Trigon,Angela, and David stood in the room as Dr.Rain asked Rachel some questions.

"Is there any problems at school?" Dr.Rain asked

"No." Rachel answered like that was a stupid question

"Any problems with your friends?"

"No, there is no problem with my friends."

"Is there any problems at home."

Rachel didn't answer this time.

"Is it your mother?" asked Dr.Rain seriously

"No." Rachel shook her head

"Is it your brother?"

"No."

"Is it your stepfather?"

Rachel looked at David.He gave her a stern look.

"Rachel?" Dr.Rain said making Rachel jump.Paranoia and jumpiness another side affect of drugs. "Is there something wrong?"

"N...no."

"CAn you all step out the room please." Dr.Rain said to hte adults.They all left the room and she shut the door behind them.

"I think it's best if you all stay out the room, we just don't want her to feel intimadated, i promise to tell you everything."

"Alright." said Angela

"Fine with me." said Trigon

"No, we have a right to know we-"

"Well Rachel isn't your daughter so the decisions not really up to you." Trigon said with a smear.

Dr.Rain went back into the room.She shut the door behind her and pulled down the window curtains, but she hid a tape recorder behind her back.

"Rachel you don't have to feel afraid anymore, their gone."

Rachel remained silent.

"Rachel, whatever your stepfather did to you he'll get away with and do it all over if you don't tell me now."

Tears rolled down Rachel's face.

"He... he raped me!" she said then started crying hysterically "A little after my fifteenth birthday when my mom and brother were out the house he's tell me to take my clothes off, and he'd take pictures.Sometimes he'd video tape me in the shower.When I refused he'd hit me... hard then tie me to the bed a take pictures.."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"One day someone told me that heroin would make me feel better,I knew the dangers but I was desperate so I tried some.One day something told me that David would do it again so I got really high.I was in my room and he came in and raped me.I was so stoned I could move or say anything, I barely remember.After that I started doing heroin more fequantley then I became addicted."

DR.Rain just gave Rachel a sympathic look at her sudden confession.

* * *

That's chapter one I will continue if I get reveiws I'm going to update this after I update my last story. 


	2. Ugly Revelations

Sorry I was alittle unsure of how to start this chapter,and I was updating my other story.

and alittle thing called laziness

Gotham Police Station 5:47 p.m June 28

"Did you ever have sex with your stepdaughter?" the interrogater asked

After Rachel's confession Dr.Rain took the adults back to her office and called the cops.The police in Gotham took such charges very seriously,and arrested him immediatly.Angela and Trigon were in the station being questioned also.

"No, I don't know what your talking about." David said angrily

"We have reason to believe your guilty of the following charges..." Detective Jonesie said reading off a clip board.

"1. Rape on a minor...

2. promoting child pornography...

3. assult on a minor...

4.sexual assult on a minor...

he finished.

"Look I already told you I don't know what Rachel said,but she was lying." David said trying to play it off.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." Detective Jonesie said getting close to his face.

She felt the high again, as she laid on her bed taking an ultimate sycadelic trip.Rachel couldn't feel anything.She was barely concious.She strained to move, to get out of bed, when she finally stood herself up, she looked at herself in the stand up mirror.

"Oh my Gawd." she said to herself as she examined herself

Rachel didn't reconize her own face.She was so pale,and had extremley dark circles under her eyes.Her hair was long, and stringey.Her ribs poked out of her stomach.Rachel looked like she would fall over and die at any second.

Rachel snapped out of her sleep another nightmare more like flashback of what happened.

It was now late at night.Everyone had been gone since her early confession in the afternoon,except Chris who was asleep in a nearby chair.Rachel pulled herself out of the hospital bed, she wheeled her IV to the bathroom,and clicked on the light.

She did something she hadn't done in while.Look at herself in the mirror.She didn't look much better.In fact she looked worse.Her back bones looked like they would pop through her skin and her cheek bones were very high, and she must've been vastly underweight.

She sighed to herself and went back to sleep.

June 29th 9:10 a.m

"Look at this." Chris said impatiently he dropped a newspaper in Rachel's lap.She gasped When she saw the headlines.

Heiress Drug Scandal

Rachel Roth,15, first made headlines as the sole heir to Roth Production a multi million dollar industry.Then again when she directed the Oscar winning documentary **The Truth About Aids **two years ago at age thirteen.But these days Ms.Roth is making headlines for more serious issues.

The filming of the highly anticipated **Teen Titans Movie **(A/N c'mon I had to)_ has been further delayed as of two days ago.The reason was kept confidental until an insider said "The movie's director,and producer Trigon Roth,40, has taken time off to be with his daughter who was recently hospitalized for an overdose of heroin..._

(A/N c'mon I had to) 

Rachel didn't read the rest of the paper.

"What do they mean "headlines" ?" she asked Chris demandingly

"Uh." was Chris's response

Rachel eyed the remote to the t.v on the end of her bed.Chris knowing what she was thinking made a dive at the remote,but Rachel snatched it first.She clicked on the t.v, then changed it to news channels.

"In other news Rachel Roth was recently been hospitalized for a reported overdose of an illegal substance.No word yet what substance that was, or even if the rumors are true, but her father millionare producer Trigon Roth's publicist did have this to say...

"It's really ashame that tabloid is writing this crap about a poor fifteen year old girl."

Family refused to talk to media, and has so far denied the claim.

Rachel heard enough,and clicked the t.v off.

"Oh...no." she said slouching down in her bed "My life is ruined."

"Your life isn't...: Chris started to say but then is cell phone rang

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world it's fantastic...made of plastic you can brush my hair undress me anywhere...imagination...life is your creation."

Rachel gave an embarassed Chris an odd look.

"Uh, I meant to get rid of that." Chris said answering his phone

"Hello?...o.k...no really it's no problem.When will you be home?O.k bye." he said

"That was mom your free to go home,she wants me to take you home."

"Really?I can go home now.Good, I was sick of the hospital." Rachel said

6:11 p.m

Rachel packed up her bag and was ready to leave when her docter came in.

"Hey Rachel are you all set?" Dr.Carven said

Dr.Carven was the docter who treated Rachel.She was reallyhelpful and understanding towards Rachel's situation,mainly because she had a drug problem around the same age.

"Then let's talk.I realize I may be oneof the last people you want telling you this,but...I think you should consider rehabilation."

Rachel sighed deeply.

"I've been where you are and it really helped me.Plus your down to 98 pounds,you need to get at least to 110.So just consider it." Dr.Carven said turning around to leave

"Dr.Carven..." Rachel said

Dr.Carven turned around and stopped " Thanks." she said

"No problem." Dr.Carven with a smile

6:38 p.m

Rachel and Chris were in the the parking lot looking for his lexus.A few feet away was an extremly large crowd with cameras.

"Hey I wonder what their waiting for."Chris said

"Probably about the nurses' strike." Rachel said scanning for the car

"Look there she is!" someone shouted

In about an instant the whole crowd surrounded her flashing cameras,asking her questions,and shoving microphones in her face.

"Were you the cause of the delay of your father's movie?"

"Were you in the hospital for drug use?"

"What drug?"

"Care to comment?"

Rachel and Chris tried to push their way through the crowd.After a moment security was called,and they finally got to the car.The ride was silent until Chris spoke up.

"Uh, look I'm probably not the person you want to hear this from, especially after my alocohol problem a few years back, but I think-"

"You and everyone else." Rachel cut him off a little angry

"It's just-"

"You think I'm a junkie and I'm going to end up like Gia." she said

"Hey, I never said that." Chris said raising his voice

"You didn't have to." Rachel mumbled under her breath

"I'm your older brother and I-"

"Chris I understand what your tryng to say,and thanks but no thanks."

Then after a few minutes...

"So your mad at me?" Chris asked Rachel in a calm...calmer...tone.

"No, I'm not mad.I'm fustrated-"

"Fustrated with me!" he said paniced

"No,I'm fustrated with myself and just everything."she said with an aggrivated groan.

"Things'll turn out o.k" chris said

"I don;t know Chris I just don't know."

9:42 p.m

When they arrived home Rachel felt tired,but couldn't sleep.The after effects of the heroin were starting to take effect.She tosed all over, and every time she almost fell asleep her body would jerk.Eventually she fell asleep.

FLASHBACK

Rachel waved goodbye to friends after the school Valentine's Dance dance. Rachel saw David's car in the driveay, and did't feel like seeing him. She pulled out a loose brick from behind the steps, and took out one of her three heroin stashes.After the injection she felt warm,even if it was 40 degrees out and she was wearing a short,red,silk dress.Without thinking she entered the house.A big mistake.

"Rachel come in here." David said from the living room.Rachel timidly entered but stood in the doorway.She could see his camera set up already.

"Alright,you know what to do, cooperate and I won't have to hurt you this time." he said as he angeled the camera

"No." she said quietly

"What did you say!" David exclaimed

"Fuck you!" she said as she turned around and ran up the stairs.David came running close by.When Rachel got to the top of the stairs,David grabbed her ankle.

"No." she screamed kicking at him.David grabbed her wrist,as she stuggled to free herself but, she'd lost so much weight her efforts were futile.He dragged her to his room,and threw her in.Rachel fell hard onto her hip bone.She groaned in pain.David then locked the door.

Rachel was terrorfied.David grabbed her wrists again and threw her on the bed.She sat up on the bed."No." Davis said pushing her bcack on the bed.He jumped on her,and ripped off her dress reaveling a gray silk slip.

"Help!Someone please help me!" rachel screamed pounding on his sholders.David then proceeded to kiss her neck."Stop please." she said softly beginning to cry.David ran his hands over her body,and places that didn't need to be touched.

Rachel tried to reach over her head and and grab the phone on the night stand,but David swatted the phone out of her hands,by now Rachel was bawling.Then he raped her.

David rolled off of rachel then the phone,they both drived for the phone.Rachel was the first to grab the phone,but David wasn't going to let her answer it.He pulled the phone swiftly form her hands.

Then ran out theroom,he leaned agaianst the door so Rachel couldn't get out.

"Oh hi Angela." she heard David say outside the door

"Mom!" she screamed through her tears she banged on the door screaming for her mother.No Use. David reentered the room.

"I'm sorry." he said trying to hug her

"No, let me go!"she said useless fighting to get free. "Let me go." she cried finally giving up and crying freely on his shoulder.After a moment he let go.Rachel took this oppourtunety to run.

She ran into her room crying hysterically.She in angst threw thing off her dresser,out of her draws messing up her room until she found it.Her second stash.Rachel grabbed the packet out of a shoe in the back of her closet.She then ran into the bathroom stilling crying, she turned uo the stereo in the bathroom drowning out her sobbing.

"Don't cry to me if you love you would be here with me you want me come find me make up your mind..."

Rachel poured the new batch into the syringe,and held it below the joint in her left arm.Her body was shaking so badly she couldn't hold the syringe straight.She took a deep breath to silence the shaking for only a minute,then injected the bittersweet relief.

Rachel then spent the next forty minutes crying the floor until, she vomited next to where she was.Feeling the vomit coming up she kneeled into the toilet where she spent the next hour and a half wretching.

Not knowing what else to do Rachel filled the bath,and slipped into steaming tub, not even bothering to take off her slip off.Her mascara ran down her face and her hair wrinkled in the water.She sat and thought.

"Why is this happening to me."

Then she drifted off into sleep another effect of drugs."Rachel?" she didn't hear Chris's voice at the door "Are you o.k?"

Rachel began to slip into the water."Rachel!" Chris said in panic then bursted through the door.He grabbed Rachel out the tub and layed her unmoving body on the tile.Being a part time lifeguard he instictivley pressed his palms hard below her chest.Rachel coughed out a large amount of water, and started coughing.

"Rachel what the hell do you think your doing!You scared me half to death!Why would you do something like that!" Chris screamed at her

"I wasn't trying kill myself." Rachel said still coughing a little

"Rachel-"

"I fell asleep."

"You where in the tub with your clother on?" Chris said stating a point

"I..I wasn't thinking straight but I wasn't trying to commit suicide I just fell asleep." she said starting to cry again

Chris pulled her into a brotherly hug."It's o.k I believe you."

END FLASHBACK

Rachel jumped out of her nightmare.The one she awoake to every night for over a month.

Sorry I took so long this probably wasn't worth the wait and again I apologize.I promise not to take so long updating again.

I didn't really like this chapter.


	3. The Road to Recovery

Sup. I Know I know your probably sick of my excuses but I was busy,

1) working on another story  
2) I didn't know how to start this chapter  
3) I've never ever been to rehab.I've never even done an illegal drug before or been offered any. I'm a good christian girl who stays out of trouble.  
4) Ever and I mean EVER if you think I should up the rating tell me please.  
5)I wanted this chapter to be longer than the others  
6)I'm going throught his weird **INUYASHA **faze and I couldn't stop watching episodes.

So please don't hate me for taking so long

Disclaimer- Nope I don't enough money for the Teen Titans. So I don't own them.

* * *

July 2, 2:13 p.m 

Rachel decided early yesterday morning to check herself into Daylight Rehabilation Center for treatment for a 6 week program. It was one of those expensive resort like ones where all the celebrities went, it was down by a lake a few miles from Gotham. It was suppose to be really private so ne paparazzi jerk could just waltz in a snap a picture. No, if Rachel was going to do this she had to be in a peaceful state of mind, free from the public eye. (A/N I saw the E! True HollyWood story on the paparazzi. They need to go to college, get a real job, and stop harrassing people for a living.) Besides Chris went here two years ago for alcohol abuse and they're suppose to be really effective. She hoped to come home clean, healthier, and non dependent.

So this morning Rachel pack her Luis Vuitton suitcase (A/N I use Luis Vuitton alot because I love it. but I don't own any) grabbed her cell phone, ipod, and laptop and called a car. She didn't want to take a limo because she's not diva, cabs would cost to much money, and she didn't want either her mom, dad, or Chris to come with, and be all "I'm so proud of you for doing this" blah blah blah. The car drove into the driveway of what looked like a hotel. The center itself looked about three floor, in had a circular driveway with water fountain. To the side was a fence around a beautiful crystal lake.

The driver stopped and unloaded her suitcase.

"Welcome Miss.Roth." an overly preppy women with platinum blonde hair came charging up to her. She wore a plain buisness skirt, a white blouse, and a name tag that read **Bonjour,mon nom est Madison**. "We've been excited to meet you."

"Why?" Rachel said with a hint of annoyed in her tone

'Well, we here at Daylight are very... fond of your family." she said putting her arm around Rachel shoulder which made her very uncomfortable." Well come in." she said leading her to the automatic doors .The inside was amazing. The immaculate marble surrounded the "check in" counter. There were crystal doors leading to rooms unknown.People walked around as if they were on vacation not for treatment.

Madison lead Rcahel to a room that said Guidance office. "This is where we need you to sign in." Madison said.

The office was alot less impressive as the center itself. There where about ten cubicles. Each had a computer, a phone, and the counselor's personal coffee mugs or whatever else tey felt like looking at during the day. On Madison's desk there were four pictures. One was of her pushing a little girl with golden blonde pig tails and missing two front teeth on a swing set. The other was a baby probably about one walking towards the camera. The third was another boy probably thirteen or so listening to head sets with an annoyed look on his face. The last was a man with dirty blonde hair leaning over the railing on a bridge sidewalk. It looked kind of like the John Maye Continuum album cover.

"Now, what are you submitting yourself for." Madison asked

"This is confidential right?" Rachel asked before she started trusting this women

"Of course." Madison said nodding "We at Daylight care for your privacy."

"Drug abuse." Rachel said dryly. Madison typed something into the computer

"Of.."

"Heroin."

"For how long."

"Uh, nine months."

"And how will-" Then the phone rang. Madison answered it. " One minute." Madison mouthed "Hello, Bobby not now I'm with a client. Yes, I'll pick you up. I know but, soccer practice isn't over for fortyfive min-... well if your father picks you up you'll be with me all tommorow morning. O.k. it settled. Love you bye." Madison hung up the phone.

" O.k. where were we yes,will you be paying with your father's credit card?"

"No, my credit card." Rachel hated it when people asked if she used her father's money. she made a well deservered $10 million with her documentary. Not bad for a thirteen year old. Madison typed something else into the computer.

"Now I'll show you to your room." Madison stood and lead Rachel out of the guidance office. "Your room is on the second floor." They stepped into a elevator and arrived on a sunny floor. Windows with the bright sun shining through.

"Now there are nine rooms on the first floor, but only three on two and three, your room is the second." She stopped at a room #11, slipped a key in and opened the door.

The room was a large room with a queen sized bed with seafoam green sheets. In front of it was a large entertainment system and a big screen t.v, and a mahogoney cofee table. A huge window with see through curtain over looking a beautiful veiw of the lake. There was also a bathroom.

"Well we know that your main concern is getting well but we do hope you can enjoy yourself." Madison said

_I'm not here to enjoy myself, I'm here because I've done to much heroin. _rachel thought to herself

"So what'll happen is in the morning you'll go to group sessions for about an hour and a half, and therapy everyday for an hour, and since you could stand to gain a pound or two a nutritionist will meet with you." Madison explained "You can spend the rest of the day relaxing or walking around. We will send you your bag up to you after we get done with examination for... well you know."

Rachel nodded. "All the information is in that manila envelope on the table, and I'll see how your doing later." with that Madison turned and excited the room. Rachel wandered around the room she plucked a dead leaf off the large ficus next to her bed. She then stood gazing through the window at crystal lake asthe ripples sprinkled across the surface.

This was all so surreal but this was rehab.

* * *

July 3 9:20 

Rachel Schedule

9:00-10:00 a.m breakfast (dining hall)  
11:00-12:20 a.m Group sessions (stage room)  
1:00-2:00 p.m therapy ( with Dr.Kneelson- third floor, room 1)  
2:30-3:30 p.m lunch(dining hall)  
4:00-4:30 meet nutrtionist (dining hall)  
7:15-8:15 p.m Dinner(dining hall)  
8:30-10:00( or 10:30 depending on movie) Movie (Cinema Room)  
10:45 Lights out

Rachel gazed dreadfully at the breakfast which conisted of oatmeal,eggs, and toast. The dining room was pretty average. A few round tables and chairs. Window doors lined the right side of the cafe, leading to outside. There were surprisingly younger kids here than Rachel. Then A tall girl with big brown eyes, and curly hair(A/N you know what B.B looks like). Stood near Rachel.

" Do you mind if I sit here, every one else is either older or younger than me." she said

"Not at all." Rachel ssid sliding her tray over.

"My names Karen by the way, Karen Breecher." she said holding her hand out.

" Rachel.. Roth." Rachel said accepting the hand shake

"Hey I saw your documentary on AIDs it was really good." she said

" Thanks."

"So," Karen said trying to break the awkward silence "why are you here?"

"Rachel just stared at her for a moment. " I was going through some hard times at my home, and I couldn't deal with it and I did what my brother always told me not to and I did... heroin, alot of heroin. Then finally I did an overdose with a combination of anti-depressants that almost killed me." she said staring off into space

"Anything you want to talk about." Karen said

"No." Rachel said sudlely "And no offense but, we just met."

" Understood." Karen said with a small laugh

"What about you?" Rachel said after a moment

" My parents were getting this really bad divorce, my dad cheated and move away with his whore. Him and my mom would always argue and bitch about absolutly everything, so much they were so forcused on themselves they forgot about me, so I guess I started out doing cocaine so that I'd feel better and my parents would pay attention to me. Didn't work, so here I am." she said

Rachel and Karen didn't say much to each other over the next few minutes.

" Look I just got here last night and I need someone to stick with maybe we could hang together." Karen said desparately "I'm sorry you must think I'm crazy." Karen said after seeing the surprised look on Rachel's face

"Actually I was thinking the same thing." Rachel said " I just wasn't as outspoken about it."

"Well we can start at group therapy it starts in five minutes" Karen said

* * *

Group therapy wasn't so bad .a bunch of drug addicts sat in a circle and said why they were there. Rachel wandered up to her room when it was over. She decided to get some sleep before personal therapy since she didn't get much sleep the night before. 

Before she slept she checked the internet on her laptop. On google she typed in Rachel.Roth.Rehab, it was directed to pages of results. Rachel clicked on the website There was a big headline and photograph of her gettingout the car yesterday when entering rehab.

_Rachel Enters Rehab_

_Actress Rachel Roth,15, entered Daylight Rehabilation Center yesterday, June 2, around noon. The young starlet has recently made headlines for suspicion of drug use. Her massive weight loss, and recent rush to the emegency room is the only evidence to any drug use until early this morning when photos surfaced of Miss.Roth entering Daylight a few miles fromher home in Gotham emerged.This is a developing story, and we'll keep you updated._

"The hell you will." RAchel said lying down on her bed, and she sighed deeply " Damn it now my 'secret' is out."

The after effects of the heroin took control of her body. The muscle spasms deprived her of sleep.She fell asleep almost immediately .

_**DREAM**_

_This dream was like the ones she'd seen for months now, except this one was a little different. Everything was cloudy things Rachel could remember al well as things she couldn't remember. Usually these dreams were thing to do with drug binge but this one was different there were peole she didn't even know. This happened months before well everything. Before her life changed for better or for worse, most likely worse._

**_1 Year ago... June 19, 6:11 p.m  
_**

**_"Here Rachel," David said a glass with a thick dark red smoothie like liquid in it "It's... a protein drink this family needs more protein."_**

**_" I'm not all that-"_**

**_"Drink it!" Daivid said so loudly Rachel started . Without further questions Rachel sipped down the drink._**

**_"Happy now." she said annoyed_**

**_" Thank you." he said quietly_**

**_Rachel rolled her eyes and went to her room. In The hallway she started to feel really dizzy. As if she'd been spinning in a circle for the past eight hours. Rachel swayed to the side, and clutched the wall for suppot until finally her legs gave out, and her body went numb._**

**_"David." she called out in her mind, but for some reason it wouldn't get to her mouth. Suddenly her vision started to blur, like she was lying in blizzard._**

**_XXX XXX XXX XXX_**

**_Rachel woke up with a killer headache. She sat up on her bed but didn't remember going to her room or anything for that matter. She managed to turn her head toward her night stand and glanced at the clock the read 11:06 p.m._**

**_"Have I been... asleep that long?" Rachel said to herself. She pushed herself off the bed but, her legs gave out istantly and she hit the side of the nightside._**

**_"Ah." Rachel groaned in pain. She then forced her way to the bathroom. She clicked on the light. As she searched the cabinet for some pain killers. Rachel caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. There was a scratch marks on the bacj of her neck._**

**_"I wonder how that got there." she said to herself " I probably scratched myself by mistake." she said deciding to ignore it._**

**_Over the next few months Rachel woke up in places she didn't remember falling asleep in with a outragous headache. Sometimes she'd find a small bruisemarks on her back or arms. Rachel always said she'd been studying to hard and ignored it until one day..._**

**_XXX XXX XXX XXX_**

**_Four months later..._**

_**Rachel had woken up in the mist of yet another mysterious night, only this time she had a headache and felt like she was going to purge. Rachel rushe dto the bathroom, in the bathroom she tripped on a large what appeared to be tool bag that she'd never seen before. **_

**_"What's this?" she said to herself_**

_**Out of curiosity(and nosiness) she lookd in the bag, in the bag was a prescription bottle of Adacin, a strong sleeping pill for people with serious insomnia**_ (A/N I made that up). **_There was also unmarked dvds and a portable dvd player. Rachel ran downstairs to see if anyone was home, after seeing that noones car was in the driveway Racgel, brought the bag into her room. _**

**_With hesitation she put a random dvd in the player and pressed play.What she saw shocked her.She was lying on her bed, blindfolded and appearently unconcious. Her arms were tied to the head board of her bed, but the thing that made Rachel gasp was that someone was taking off her clothes. Until she was in just her bra and underwear. In the video Rachel turned her head._**

**_"Is she awake?" someone off camera said _**

**_"No, the pills shouldn't where off for a few hours." said the man in the video. The man in the video appeared to be about seventeen year sold, he had shaggy brown hair and had green eyes.__" She's really pretty." said the kid in the video "How much?"_**

_**"One eighth." said the man off camera."**_

_**"No deal, I want one half."**_

_**"One sixth."**_

_**"One fourth is my final offer." said the kid**_

_**" Seth, one fourth is...alot."**_

_**"Not necesarily, depending on how much these photos sell for, plus I'm selling most of these pics and I'm providing the meds so one fourth or no deal." said Seth**_

_**"Alright." said the man. Now hurry up before my wife gets home."**_

_**Rachel jaw dropped. Now she knew where she reconized that voice from. It was David.**_

_**The boy proceeded to take off his clothes until he was in his boxers. He climbed on top of her, and stuck his tongue in her mouth and made out with her unconcious body. David took pictures off to the side.**_

_**Rachel stared at the images in front of her face in disbelief. Tears rolled down her unblinking eyes, without her even knowing it.**_

_**Seth didn't do much else to her he just kissed her places, and touched her.**_

_**Rachel couldn't take anymore and just shut the dvd player off. Suddenly it all made sense the head aches, nausia, scatches. David drugged her so he could take pictures of her basically being molested by some jerk for money. Then Rachel heard a car pull up. She quickly put the bag in David's office.**_

_**She then wandered mindlessly downstairs and met Chris at the door.**_

_**"Hey." he said "Are you o.k? You look... depressed."**_

_**"What? I'm fine, I'm going for a walk." she said stepping outside into the crisp October night.**_

_**XXX XXX XXX XXX**_

_**2 Weeks later...**_

_**"Here Rachel." David said handing her another 'protein shake'.**_

_**"No." she said refusing to take it.**_

_**"What." he said angry at her rebellion**_

_**"I know what you've been doing. I know about the drugs, and Seth, and the pictures, and I'm done."**_

_**"Rachel you don't know what your talking about." he said handing it to her again**_

_**"I said no." she said harshly**_

_**Anger suddenly took over David " Drink it damn it!" Rachel just stared at him until he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the corner of a wall, whick knocked her unconcious.**_

_**END **_DREAM

Rachel awoke with a start. The dream she'd just had made her sick.She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Out in the hallway a boy with wavy blonde hair and fetching blue eyes.H e ran around Daylight hiding from his mother.

"Bobby get back here." his mother called him. Bobby ran into the nearest room, room # 11.I noticed a large suitcase in the room and decided to wonder around .

"This person probably isn't here right now." Bobby said to himself He saw an opened laptop on the coffee table, and read the page that was opened. "Rachel enters Rehab?" he said " I love Rachel Roth she's hot, and talented, and-"

"Standing right behind." Rachel said crossly. Bobby stared at her with his mouth wide opened and his cheeks flushed red.

"Oh,I'm sorry I was running my mother and your room was unlocked and I didn't thinnk anyone was in here so I just came in and..."He said very quickly."Hi, I'm Bobby, I'm a huge fan."

"Really."

"Yeah, I've seen all your movies."

"Well Bobby was it?" Rachel said Bobby nodded his head excitedly "I'm not exactly a role model."

" That's o.k we all mistake, people learn and do better." he said

" That may be but, some people's mistake are way worse than other, because obviouslsy I'm here for a reason."

" Hey, once you've hit rock bottom there's no where to go but up."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but quvikly closed it. "Bobby that may be the best and smartest advice anyone's given me yet. How can thank you?"

"About you sign this autograph?" he said taking a picture of her out his pocket

" You keep a picture of me in your pocket?"

"Oh." Bobby said blushing

"That's... creepy but flattering." Rachel said signing the picture.

Suddenly Madison burst into the room out of breath. " Bobby, there you are I've..." she stopped mid sentence when she saw Rachel " oh, Miss. Roth I'm sorry I was just looking for Bobby and... I'm really sorry for disturbing you. Bobby get over here." she said sternly Bobby did as he was told

" Bye Rachel, it was nice meeting you." he said leaving the room

"Here is your mail." Madison said before closing the door

In the mail was a few letters and a red rose with a note tied to it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm sorry, we should break up. There's someone else._

_Richard_

Rachel just stared at the note for a minute. The funny thing was she didn't feel sad. She felt absolutley nothing, uncaring. For some reason she had expected it, and really could care less.

Rachel nonchantley dumped the rose in the basket, and sighed again.

* * *

July 10 1:16 a.m 

The next few nights were a living hell. But this one was particurily dreadful. Rachel had final lost the control, and became very dependant on the heroin. She layed on her bed sweating bullets like and twitching like Jamie Foxx in Ray (A/N neither of which I own)

"Ms.Roth are alright?" a young nurse named Lane asked

"I'm fi-(twitch)" Rachel then jumped up to the bathroom and vommitted voilently

"I'm new at this, I'm going to get a doctor." Lane said panicing

Rachel pulled herself into the bed again "Just (twitch)a little.Then no more, I prom- (twitch)" Rachel muttered inconherently to herself .Then A docter and three more nurses rushed in. Rachel suddenly felt like she was going to puke again and slumped into the bathroom, but nothing came out.

" She has no more fluids." a doctor said " Get an IV in here."

Lane raced out the room and came back in a few minutes later with a cart. The doctor picked up a needle .

"No, no more- (twitch) needles." Rachel said paniced. She struggled to get out of the bed, But the othernurses held her down.

" No more, I'm done, no more!" Rachel screamed struggling even more.

" Restrain her!" the doctor commanded.The nursed pulled out the velcro straps that where tucked beneath her bed, and strapped her arms and legs, and across her stomach, chest , and below her collarbone. The docter brought the needle closer to her.

" Please no more." she said hopelessly her tears mingling with sweat. The doctor did even glance at her and quickly stuck her with the needle. Rachel looked away as the contents where pushed into her arm.

Rachel was calm the rest of the night. Exausted but still twitching occasionally. She stared at the ceiling, and for the first time months she wished she were dead.

* * *

July 11 8:34 a.m 

Rachel didn't sleep that night. Because of the events of the previous night, she was to skip all her appointments, and was still strapped to the bed. Rachel still stared the ceiling. Then Lane entered the room nervously.

"Excuse me for waking you Miss.Roth-"

" I wasn't sleeping." Rachel interupted her but spoke so quietly Lane couldn't hear her.

"You have a phone call.' She said. This caught Rachel attention. Kind of. She turned her head so she was facing Lane.

" Alright." she said quietly. Lane un strapped he, and helped her sit up, and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" she said queitly

" Hey Raech," it was Chris "Are you o.k? You sound hoarse."

"No (twitch) not really."

" Well I just wanted to tell you, my hockey team his a ternimate this week so we drove just a few minutes from you so I'll come see you."

Rachel didn't say anything. " Oh, yeah your agent has been calling alot appearently you've had alot of publicity, and movie offers."

"Chris when will you be here?" she said sadly

" Raech-"

" I want to go home." she said breaking down in tears " I'll never do it again, but I want to see mom and dad-"

Then Lane came in the room and took the phone. " I'm sorry Miss.Roth can't talk right now." she said into the phone and hung up.

* * *

11:52 a.m 

Rchel lyed there on her side staring out the window. Wishing she were out this room, and sober. Then there was a knock on her door. Rachel didn't bother moving.

"Rachel?" a familiar voice said. Rachel turned to see Chris then turned completly. Chris sat on her bed the just held her to him. Rachel let go the emotion and just cried.

Chris saw her skinny, shaking, and twitching body, and her tired eyes. Tears fell from his eyes. For a long while they said nothing.

" I'm so sorry." Chris finally said into her hair

" For what?"

" Raech, my birth mother was a full blown junkie. She did every drug under the sun. That's why David left her."

Rachel stiffened at the mere mention of his name.

" For a while he was an alcoholic, then I was an alcoholic, then I promised myself I'd never let that happen to you. So I'm sorry I didn't protect you." he said

" Chris please don't. I was me a knew from the start what I was doing was stupid and danergerous, and it kills me everyday that I hurt you and mom so for that I'm ashamed." she said

"We'll get through this together." he said

Then they were lost for words.

* * *

Wow I've been working on this chapter for a long time. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written out of any of my stories.

Reveiw or else.


	4. Prince Charming

Hello again as you can see I changed my rating. I will try to update as much as possible but MCAS is coming up (for those of you who don't know what MCAS is it's this state test everyone has to take. Massachusetts Comprehensive Assesment System, and I'm going away for spring break in a couple weeks so I'll try to get another chapter before I leave.)

OMG. I'm starting to hate my writing.I realize my characters are way too out of character. I can't stand it. so I'm going to try to make them more themselves.

Oh yeah I don't know if you noticed but I gave my chapters labels. I just thought it make my story more interesting

Disclaimer- I'll never own the Teen Titans. I don't own Just like a pill Pink does

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**I know you guys must think my story is pretty risque but the sad truth is child sexual exploitation is very very real. There are sick people all over the world waiting to sexually exploit or take advantage of a child. Child pornography may be illegal but it does exist. There are sick men molesting and raping young girls and kids because they can. In third world countries like Cambodia parents sell their young kids to "pimps" were the children are literally offered for sex on the streets to tourists like prostitutes. The people who do "buy" the children beat, burn, and abuse them physically as well as mentally. It is called Human Trafficking. It is my hope by this part of my story you will realize this stuff is real. A few nude photos can lead to worse things like rape. No child or person for that matter should have to experience that. ****I myself am a humanitarian and one day I hope to put an end to human trafficking permanently. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

10:18 PM 

Rachel, notes to myself (Day 21)

Things I've learned since rehab

mom filed for divorce from David  
the charges against David have been dropped due to lack of sufficient evidence (GRRRR)  
getting off drugs is a lot harder than I anticipated

Things I've gained since rehab

A friend ( Karen)  
8 Lbs  
a sense of loneliness and self depravity

Things I lost since rehab

A "boyfriend"

Rachel ripped out the page in the notebook and taped it above her head board. She did this every night since Chris came to visit. Admittedly things where getting better for Rachel. She'd been clean for 4 weeks now, and the nightly spasms and hallucinations had been easier these days.

" Uh." Rachel groaned to herself. She layed in the bed stirring at the ceiling. She rolled on her side and fell asleep.

_**

* * *

**__**Flash Back**_

**_Rachel sat next to her fake friends. You know the Hollywood airheads that do nothing but drink, party, and dress like skanks. Another crowded, underage, out -of- control party. Rachel herself didn't drink or party or even dress like a whore. apart from her 'double' life in the media image she was a pretty good girl._**

**_The airheads went somewhere probably to hook up with an older man in the storage closet or snort some cocaine. Rachel had enough. She pushed her way through the crowd to the over loaded crowd. And her way towards the bathroom. Some slut and a boy were making out in a corner. Some bimbo was shoving the end of a tooth brush down her throught, and many were sharing catty gossip. Rachel made it to an empty stall and tried to empty all the noise out of her brain. She took the syringe out of her purse. She knew she probably shouldn't be carry it around like this on the chances she'd get caught but she didn't care._**

**_She steadied her arm joint of her left arm and implanted the heroin. This was a point of no return. The night she got addicted. It was her fifth time using and it was strong. The next morning she'd wake up even more depressed and suicidal than she was four months ago. She wouldn't remember much. She'd start lying to her family and friends, she'd start looking sick. _**

**_This was the night she began a drug addict._**

* * *

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock the clock's tick-toking echoed off the walls. Then there was a light tap on the window.

" Rachel." a voice whispered from the outside of the window. "Rachel."

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cause its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but she´s  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here

The source of the voice lifted up the window, and climbed through. He tip-toed in, and slid to the side of Rachel's bed. Rachel did see or hear him.

He pushed Rachel's shoulder so she was laying on her back. Rachel tried to scream but he put his hand over mouth, making her screams muffled.

" Shhh, Rachel it's me." he whispered

"Gar?" Rachel said out of breath. She put her hand over her pounding heart " You almost gave me a heart attack."

" Sorry." He said getting off the bed. Rachel sat up and said

"How did you get in here?"

" I have my ways." he said with a sly grin

" What are you doing here?"

" I came to see you, I thought you'd be lonely." he said shyly putting his head down with embarrassment " Can you sneak out?"

Rachel glanced at the clock. 10:23 " As long as we get back before six, so I can get some sleep."

"Meet me outside the front office in fifteen minutes." he said

Rachel threw on a long sleeved Gwen stefani shirt and sweat jacket, dark jeans, and black and white converses.

Rachel cautiously opened the door, and peeked her head out. There were a group of doctors down the hall chatting away in a scratchily carefully shut the door to reevaluate her escape plan.  
" How to do this." she said to herself "I can't use the elevator, it's to risky." She groaned deeply " If I can make it to the stairs around the corner, and down the stairs I can sneak out."

She opened the door again. The doctors where still standing there talking. Rachel slid so her back was pressed against the wall. She didn't move for a moment, not wanting the doctors to see her. She slowly began moving away from them. They didn't notice. So far so good. Then she racked up enough courage to get off the wall. She walked slowly, but casually down the hall. Then finally got to the corner and bolted down the hall.

where I can  
**Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill **

The hallway staircase was just ahead. She reached it. Rachel yanked open the door and pressed her back against the door, and panted. Rachel heard some guards outside.

" I heard it that way." one yelled

Panicking she ducked down beneath the small window beneath the window. She caught a glimpse at two guards running past the window. She made sure they were gone before retuning to her composure. She looked down the stair case, to glimpse at the spiraling stairs. It was engulfed one hundred percent darkness. Up and down. This reminded Rachel of a dreadful combination of the stair cases in the movies The Grudge and Toolbox Murders (A/N both pretty good movies). Rachel backed against the door again. She was surrounded by a sea of darkness, and silence. There were two lifeboats, the stairs to temporary freedom, or the door to temporary insanity. Rachel decided she was going for it.

" OK, let's get it over with." she said quietly to herself. She pulled herself off the door. She took about half a step, until she heard what sounded like a door slam over head, from a stair case far upwards.

The sudden noise made Rachel release an unexpected gasp. She didn't move for a moment. Until she heard the clicking of heels on the granite stairs above her. She could feel them getting, closer, and closer. Rachel's mind screamed at her to turn around and get the hell out of there, but her feet weren't getting the message.

Finally Rachel did the only thing she could do, bolted down the stairs as fast as she could. She heard the clicking become more and more rapid. There was at least ten more flights of stairs. Rachel looked over the side of the stairs to see a shadow coming closer. She ran, and ran ,and ran, until she tripped on the last fight of stairs.

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help

Rachel groaned in pain, and just remained on her stomach. The she realized the clicking had stopped. Fearing the worst Rachel rolled over to the side, and was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Then she saw a dark shadow at the bottom of the stairs not moving. Rachel cosed her eyes fearing it could see her. The shadow walked off the bottom of the stairs and kept walking. It hadn't even seen Rachel.

As soon as the shadow was out of ear shot Rachel sighed with relief. She waited a moment before deciding to get up. She rose so that she was haunched on the balls of her feet, before slowly rising to her feet completely. Rachel decided to go the same way the shadow had gone. She went down damp, mossy corridors surrounded by concrete walls. Most of the doors carved into the walls were old, dust filled, and had heavy chains clanked down to their metal door knobs.

Finally Rachel came to a light at the end of the door. She cautiouslypeeked around the door frame. She quickly pulled her head back when she saw a room full of secrurity guards.

" Hey Jim did you see American Idol last night." one guard said

" Yeah, Shakira was on. Did you her shaking her ass." (A/N my dad heard some people say that after Shakira sang on American Idol last year.)

Rachel was debating whether to just run across the door or wait until someone closed the door. Finally Rachel lowered herself into a low position and slipped to the other side of the hallway. She waited a minute then jumped to the other side of the opened door. Quickly she backed herself against a wall hoping the men in the room didn't see her shadow.

"Hey did you see that?" one man in the room said

"See what." said another

" It looked like something just... ran across there." The men were quiet for a minute

"I didn't see anything Paul. Did you Peter?"

" No, I didn't see anything." a new voice said

Rachel took this opportunity to run. She ran down the rest of the dark corridor and around a corner. As soon as she was around the corner she walked knowing it was safe to go. She cautiously walked not knowing where to go.

"As if this place weren't big enough." she said to herself

Finally she came to a dead end. No more corners or dark storage rooms. Just a push out door. She opened the door and the hallway was quickly flooded by light. She was outside.

"Finally." Rachel said casually walking down the crumbling cement steps. She took some time to study the area to realize she wasn't familiar with the area she was in.

"Damn it." she said to herself. Far across from her there was a large area of trees and an abnormally green lawn. down from there, there was a large crystal, man made lake. To the left there was the dirt road to freedom. Around the corner of the large building there was lots and lots of brushes.

Rachel sighed deeply " Gar's got to be around here somewhere. She wondered around the grounds until she heard voices and saw shadows coming towards her.

"C'mon Jim the sooner we get our rounds done the sooner we can go home." one man said

Without thinking Rachel dove head first into the nearest bush. She rustled around as she was tangled in an unusual manner. She stpooed when she saw the approaching light.

"Hey did you see American Idol last season?" one said as the casusally passed the brush without giving it a second thought

Rachel remained in the brush as she couldn't find a way to get out of the brush. Her stomach was pressed up against her face and her legs dangled above her head. Her arms stiffly lat limp at her side.

" O.k, how am I going to do this?' she said to herself. Finally Rachel pushed her back up and quickly forced her legs tp a normal position. She groaned as the forced of the action violently pushed her out of the brush, and onto the grass laying flat with her face to the sky. On her way out she scratched her face on a sharp twig.

Suddenly a face appeared over hers.

"What are you doing?" Gar asked

" I was retiling the roof when suddenly-" Rachel said sacastically " What do you think I'm doing."

Gar offered his hand and helped her up. " Why didn't you just climb out the window?" he said

" Well, we were two story up and I have a... fear of breaking my neck." Rachel said " I don't see how you did it. What did you do shimmey up the drain pipe?"

Gar opened his mouth to say something and gave it a thought "Yeah, I did actually." He shook it off and said " C'mon let's go."

* * *

10: 41 p.m 

Rachel and Gar ducked behind trees and kept off the road leading to the rehab. Finally the got onto the main road. On the left side of the road were the deep woods, and the other side was a thick pasture, Rachel and Gar kept on the right side obviously and headed south of the rehab center. The only sounds were the croaking of crickets and the occasional car passing.

" So..." Gar started trying to break the awkward silence " How have you been."

"Um, I've been better." she said solemnly looking down at the ground " You, know getting there."

Then Gar stopped walking "Raech, can I ask you something?"

She sighed knowing what was coming " What?" Gar opened his mouth to say something but Rachel cut him off before he even said anything " You want to know why I'm in rehab?"

Gar closed his mouth and nodded " Gar-" she whined " I... I just.. I'm not... ready to talk about it."

Gar opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off again " It's not like I'm one of these bored Hollywood airheads who are like  
' What I did was wrong, I don't know why I did it I'm sorry'. she started to walk again "I mean I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew that it was dangerous, I knew I was being stupid and I knew I would regret it but, I did it anyways." she started walking and talking faster and faster "I figured hey I'm probably going to die before I'm twenty anyways so I mine as well-"

"Rachel!" Gar stopped her " Just tell me what happened." he gentley placed his hand on her shoulders

" I can't." she said

" Why not?" he said

" You can't handle it."

" Rachel, I'm your friend you can trust me." he said gentley shaking her

Rachel groaned and said nothing for a moment. "O.k" she leaned into his ear and cupped her hands. Then she told him everything. She just spilled her heart out to him on the side of a rural road. After the confession Gar had a horrified look on his face but, wiped it off before Rachel had a chance to see it.

" That's... that's really." he said trying to find something to say

" Yeah, we can drop it now." Rachel said rolling her eyes. Then they continued on

" So you father, T is it? Um, he seems... nice." Gar said attempting to make small talk

" My 'father'-" Rachel said using air quotations around father " Can drop dead for all I care." she said tartly

" Huh?" Gar said confused

" Well, you see in the media my 'father'-" she said using the air quotation again " May seem all good and innocent in the media but, he's nothing more than a... a lying, conniving, shallow, excuse of a man I've ever had the displeasure of being related to."

" Did I miss something?" Gar said in the minst or confusion

" My 'father' didn't raise me. I never really knew him. And then when he would show up two or three times a year in my life it would never end well it would end in fighting screaming and hitting. I fucking hate him." she said crossly " I do't know what's up with all the ass kissing he's been doing lately."

" Yeah my parents are fucking surgeons. I never see them. It's always up before five and home after midnight. When I was growing up I knew my nanny Shavon more than I knew my parents. She was like my mother. Eventually my parents got jealous of her, and fired her. I begged her to take me with her but, she couldn't take me. I fucking ignore my parents eversince." he said his voice rising somewhere in the middle of his story.

" Hey, what's that?" Rachel said spotting a large Ferris wheel up ahead

" Looks like some sort of fair." he said squinting his eyes. Then the ran ahead to the spot where the lights were.

It was like am average fair ground, except there circus performers everywhere. They were dressed in dark multiple colors like gypsies. There were men on stilts, and fire breathers, and cages with live animals. Off to the side were old fashioned, wooden trailers. It was crowded with civilians who came to the fair. Little kids ran by screaming with delight, holding large amounts of pink cotton candy to watch the lions roar or the circus in a large multicolor tent sitting directly in the center of the fair. It was surrounded by the rides and attractions.

" Hello Friends!" an unexpected voice came from behind Rachel and Gar, which was so loud it made Gar flinch. It was a short man wearing a silk and disgustingly bright clown suit. His hair was visibly curly but hidden under a striped cone hat. His face was powered and had a red ball hanging from the tip of his nose. Then he put his arms around Rachel and Gar's shoulders.

" Why be you here?!" he boomed with is squeaky voice

" Huh?" Gar said confused again

" What is this?" Rachel said ignoring Gar's comment

" This?" he said taking his arms off of Rachel and Gar " This, my beautiful friend, is a traveling Gypsy fair slash circus." he said outstretching his arms around the view of the fair

" People come here for... fun." Rachel said fighting a sneer

" People don't here for fun, fair maiden, they _find_ here to escape their troubles. It's a world of destiny. If your troubled and desperately need a safe comforting release you'll just be here." he said softly

" How much to enter? " Gar asked

" How much?" the clown said grimmly " How much? My dear boy you don't pay here. Here is free."

" Yeah thanks." Gar said brushing him off. He took Rachel's hand again and walking away from the clown

" I've never heard of this place." Rachel said

" Me either."

" Hey, it's free." he said shrugging " Look a future teller." he pointed to a wooden cart with a portrait that read

**Madam Cloreese **

**Future Tellers 0What is held in your future?0**

**Love?  
Money?  
Job?  
Happiness?**

**Do you know? I do Come on in.**

"I don't want to-" Rachel started

Gar grabbed her arm and pushed her into the the small wagon and behind an old red curtain. It was small inside there were wore out cushions on the floor in front of an old small table with a crystal ball on it.

" Sit." said an old women in a multicolor moomoo. She had raven colored wavy hair which was covered by a scarf. The suddenness of her voice which seemed to come from nowhere made Rachel and Gar jump.

"Come in come in." She said waving her arms towards the table. Rachel and Gar reluctantly kneeled on the cushions in front of the table.

The old woman closed her eyes and took many deep breaths. She then started circling her hands over the crystal ball. " Hummmmmm. Hummmm." she repeated all the while Gar and Rachel exchanged weird looks.

The woman opened her eyes and brought her face closer to the crystal ball which was a reddish-pinkish mist. She brought her face so close her nose was almost touching the ball. While she leaned in closer SO did Gar and Rachel. They stayed stirring at the ball for a long time. The suddenly the old woman gasped and pulled her head back really fast. This scared Rachel and Gar and they pulled their heads back really fast, and far.

"You!" she said directly herself to Gar.

"Me?" Gar said bewildered

"You!"

"Me?" he said doubtful and pointed at his chest

" You!"

"What about me?"

"You." she said finally "You shall have a good life. with good friends, and good fortune." she said calmly

"Alright." Gar said happily

" But, beware." she said grimly " Don't rush everything, take your time. And, I'm sensing some problems."

"Problems?" Gar said

" Problems, with... a girl." she said waving the air around the side of her head

"Who?" Gar said excitedly

" I'm getting a T."

" A T?"

" Yes, Tamera, Tina, Tanana, Tara, no, Terra. Yes Terra." she said finally " Now, you." she said to Rachel

The crystal ball was a combination of gray, pink, yellow,and orange.

" Your life will right now is at a crossroad, you are stuck between two roads either roads will change your life forever. It will take you some time to choose a path but, when you choose you will be lead on a road to ultimate happiness. You eternal happiness is your final destination. But, on the road to happiness you will be faced with obsticles and adversities that will tire you on your journey." she said stirring intrigued at the ball

"Right now you are asking for help which noone can give you. You can only save yourself by finding yourself, your spirit, at peace with your inner nirvana."

"How do I do that?" Rachel asked now interested

" Here." she said handing her a thick book entitled _The Art of Meditation _"This shall be your guide."

" And how long will it be until I reach the destination of happiness?" Rachel asked "It won't be when I die?"

The woman stared at the ball again for a minute. " It'll be about Seven to eight years."

" Years?" Rachel said dismayed

" Don't worry you are a strong one. You will overcome every challenge that gets in your way. You are determined to get to your final destination."

"Thanks." Gar and Rachel said and left the wagon

" That was weird." Gar said shaking off the shivers

"Yeah." Rachel said staring at the book "But helpful."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

And at that very moment Gar quickly leaned in and kissed her. The kiss took her by surprise back it didn't stop her from kissing him back. After a moment he pulled away from her. They stared awkwardly in different directions.

And for the first time in years Rachel felt hope. She knew one day she looked back upon everything and smile. She'd smile because she knew it would make her stronger. Which is just what she needed

"L-look the circus is starting." he said trying to break to silence. He took her hand in his and they walked over the dry dirt and tufts of dead leaves toward the large tent where lots and lots of people were headed towards. Tonight Rachel was his to woo. He was the one to free her from self loathing and gave her freedom if for just one night. For one night she was a damzel in distress. For one night she would be for from her tower. For one night her shoes would become glass slippers and her dingey cart and carriage made from a pumpkin. For one night he was her prince charming.

* * *

O.k I apologize for taking so long to update sorry sorry sorry. It took me alot longer than I had anticipated. 

1. Just like a pill by. Pink

This chapter was intended to be longer but i wanted to get it up.I don't really like this chapter but, I don't know tell me what you think.


	5. New Life

I decided to jump start this chapter. Hey Kory is in this chapter.

Disclaimer- I own stuff but Teen Titans is not one of them.

* * *

Saturday, September 21 1:11 PM

Rachel has been out of rehab for about three weeks now. Her and Karen have become really close. They talk to each other everyday, they see each other on the weekends, and they go to NA meetings together. Gar and Rachel have also become close. They are unofficially dating. Her, Gar, and Karen hang out a lot together.

The meditation book really helped Rachel more than any rehab program. Her first steps to inner nirvana were to throw out all prescription drugs, which she did, and meditate every day for at least an hour. At first Rachel thought all of this was none sense but she found it really worked. It got rid of all the toxins clouding her spirit.

Rachel resumed life normally. Chris, her mom, and her did move to another close by neighborhood, and to much of Rachel's delight she hadn't seen or heard from David. Her father went right back to work on his movie. Her family never talked about David or rehab or even drugs any more.It was Rachel's sixteenth birthday

_'Jealousy turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis, but it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, cause' I'm Mister brightside'_

" Hello?" Rachel answered her cell phone

"Hey, Raech." it was Gar "Are you feeling OK?"

" Why wouldn't I?" she said

" Nothing." he brushed it off quickly "Hey, you want to go to a movie?"

" Uh, not today." she said " I haven't seen Kory in awhile maybe I'll call her or something."

" I don't think you should."

" Why not?"

"I... just... don't "

"Gar, is there something wrong with Kory?"

" No it's just... you might not... she'd a little..."

" OK Gar-" she said stopping his ranting " I'm hanging up now-"

"No don't-"

Then Rachel hung up the phone. " That was weird." Rachel said to herself. She then flipped her cell phone up again and tried Kory's number.

_Ring  
Ring  
Ring_

_" Hi, this is Kory as you know. I'm obviously not here so blah blah blah-"_

_BEEEEEP!_

Rachel just hung up her cell. _That's weird Kory usually answers my calls. _Then it dawned on her _Kory hasn't returned any of my calls. _

"Hey Rachel," Chris called from her door, he seemed to be in a slight stupor "Do you still have your drivers' permit?"

" Yes." she said returning to her cell phone then she gave him a suspicious look "Why?"

" Your father... he... you... just come see this." he said grabbing her arm and forcefully pulling down the stairs

" Let go." Rachel said finally yanking her arm away

Chris pushed her back out the front door. " What the hell." Rachel muttered before her jaw dropped open in the drive way sitting under an enormous red bow was a blackish- silverish 2007 Mercedes Bens CLS.

Rachel was lost for words. She was staring at the lavish car for so long she didn't realize some neighbors were craning their heads above the hedges or 'walking their dogs' to get a look. Then Rachel shook off the pure look of amazement.

" H...he sent this." Chris said looking more stunned than Rachel was. He handed her a thick envelope with a bulge in it.Inside was a note

_Dear Daughter,_

_Happy Birthday, return the favor some day._

With was a small key ring with two pairs of car keys and a gold credit card. Then Rachel whipped out her cell phone and dialed her father's cell phone number.

" Rachel, I assumed you received the gift." was the first thing he said to her when he answered.

" OK, what gives?" Rachel said in a this-is-too-good-to-be-true tone, probably because it was

" Can't a father do something nice for his daughter without it being shady?" he said in a falsley innocent tone

" They could, but not you." Rachel said "So, what's that catch? Is is illegal?"

" It's negotiable." he said " But we'll talk about that when your a little older."

" No, we'll talk now or nothing." Rachel said demanding

" If you don't like the car I can always take it back."

Rachel gazed up at the car again and ran her hand over the silverish-blackish handle. She thought about it, she might reeeeally regret this later... but not now.

" That won't be neccesary." Rachel sighed " I want the car."

" So you like it?"

" Obviously."

"Oh yeah and I arranged an appointment to get your hair done or whatever bring a friend."

"I don't-" but he hung up. Rachel turned to Chris " I don't deserve this."

" Rachel, you don't have to punish yourself forever, if you dread on the past how can you move on with your life if you dread on the past."

Rachel didn't say anything

" Well go head," Chris said " Get in your new car."

* * *

Kory's House 1:29 PM

Rachel drove her car over to Kory's house even though it was only like seven minutes away, but she wanted to do something with her today.She walked up the steps to Kory's beautiful suburban home. Kory was definitely home because, Kory didn't walk anywhere and both of parents' cars where in the driveway. Rachel rang the door bell which was quickly answered by Kory's mother.

Kory's mom looked like a more mature version of Kory. The exact auburn hair and emerald eyes. She looked a little surprised to see her.

" Rachel I haven't seen you around in awhile." then she pulled her into a tight embraced hug. "How are you doing? Are you OK."

" I'm fine and thanks Ms. Anders." Rachel said honestly "Is Kory home?"

"Oh, yes she's right up in her room, go right up." Ms. Anders said

Rachel walked up the stairs of Kory's immaculate house already knowing where her room was having been there many times.  
Rachel opened the door to Kory's very girly teenage room to find Kory making out intensely on her floor with some boy.

" Kory?" Rachel a little taken back but she had a slight frown on her face

Kori and the boy jumped apart in surprise. Rachel smirk instantly turned into a surprise stare. The boy was, you guessed it, Richard.

For a moment no one said anything. Rachel looked at them disbelievingly with her mouth hung slightly open. Kori exchanged glances wondering what to say. Finally Kori said something to break the silence.

"Wow awkward silence a gay baby has just been born (A/N inside joke)!" she giggled nervously

" What...the... hell is this." Rachel said in total awe

" Well, you see we met a few months ago and ..." Richard started  
Rachel shook her head annoyed. " I don't give a fuck. You didn't even have the balls to tell this to me straight up."

" Hey, I was just-"

" Well, don't." Rachel snapped

" Hey, don't talk to him like that." Kori said

" Look who's talking you backstabbing bitch!" Rachel said

" Your just mad because he didn't want to be with a drug addict whore like you!" Kori said

Rachel stared at Kory again shocked at what she just said. Then she just turned around and walked away. She was at the bottom of the stairs when she heard Kory's voice again.

" Rachel, wait!"

Rachel increased her speed and slightly slammed the door. She got in her car and slammed the door.Kory ran to the passenger side and pounded on the window

" Rachel stop." she said " I'm sorry that was wrong I didn't mean."

Then Rachel flipped her off.

" No, I'm really sorry we're suppose to be friends and-"

" Right Kory, we're suppose to friends. And where were you this summer when I needed you most?" Rachel said rolling the window down

" I-"

" You were off shacking up with my ex- boyfriend ignoring my calls, e-mails, and text messages."

" I'm-"

" But hey it's cool I've been studying meditation and a key step to improving my life is getting rid of negative energy. I've gotten rid of Richard and David now I'm getting rid of you." with that she left Kory standing there in dismay.

"I like your car!" she yelled as Rachel pulled out of the driveway as a last futile atempt at making amends

* * *

2:33 PM

Rachel was really pissed off. But today was her birthday she was going to make the most of it, and as far as she was concerned Kory and Richard were worthless so why car about them?

Rachel drove to Karen's house. It was a beautiful (not to mention expensive) French style condo. she drove in front of the door and honked the horn.

"Hold on!" Karen yelled from her bedroom.

Rachel pulled out her cell phone and dialed Karen's number.

"Hello?"

"Karen, get your ass down here now." Rachel said

" I'll be down in a minute." she said

Karen raced around her room pulling on her shoes, and finally made it outside and gaped at Rachel's Mercedes. Rachel had her hands on the wheel of her car, with the windows rolled down and a smirk on her face.

" Hop in." she said coolly

Karen didn't hesitate in calling shot gun.

"Where did this come from." she said amazed at the car

"Thank you daddy." Rachel said slightly sarcastically and pulling out of the driveway

"I thought your father...hated you." Karen said

"I did too, he probably just wants something." she said " I don't really give a fuck what it is I want this car."

She turned the corner and stopped at a red light."He gave me a credit card and told me to bring a friens. I was going to bring Kory and see a movie or something, but I don't like to be seen in public with whores."

"I thought Kory was your friend." Karen said confused

" So did I." Rachel said gently pressing her foot on the pedal " But that was before I found out what a back stabbing, hoebag, slut she really was."

" What happened?"

Rachel turned on her left blinker andhesitated telling her " Let's just say I caught her and Richard in a very friendly position."

Karen gasped "You mean they were-"

"Making out yes." Rachel said bitterly " That fugly slut."

"You know all that meditation you've been doing lately?" Karen asked Rachel nodded

" Well I picked up a book on it and, a good way of restarting your life is change." She said

" Like what?" Rachel asked

" Starting with your old ass ring tone."

" Rachel sat up on her bed completely. " I like my old ass ring tone." she said

" Well, it needs to go." Karen said taking Rachel's cell phone. She pressed a few buttons. Rachel tried to get a peek at what she was doing.

" OK, here we go." she said after about two minutes

_'When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city, To see a marching band. He said, Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, The beaten and the damned?'_

" How do you know I like 'Welcome to the black parade' ?" Rachel asked (A/N I don't own the song)

" I have my ways." Karen said slyly " You know what? Today we're going improve our lives. We're going to makeover everything."

" Everything?" Rachel asked unsure

" Everything." Karen repeated " How can you expect to move on if everything is from the past."

" What are you suggesting ?"

" We're going to get our hair done."

" Karen, I'm not really a hair and nails type of person."

" Well, today you are a hair, nails, clothes kind of person."

" I Don't-"

"Please." Karen said dropping her arms and looking Rachel straight in the eyes pleadingly " For me?"

Rachel didn't say anything for a moment then she groaned " You owe me."

* * *

Hairdelain's Hair Cuts 2:49 PM

Rachel and Karen drove to an exclusive hair salon. It was very modern and had two levels. They pulled into the back parking lot which was swarming with about thirty men and woman (mostly men) standing on the side walk holding cameras.

It was the bloody paparazzi.

" Shit!" Rachel cursed loudly as they almost spotted her car " That son- of - a- bitch sold me out." speaking of course about her father.

" Why would your father sell you out?" Karen asked

" Publcity, what else?" she said "Ass hole."

"Maybe their not here for you." Karen suggested

" You know your right." Rachel said thoughtfully

Rachel found a place to park her car which took about ten minutes because she wasn't very good at parallel parking. Her and Karen got out the car and was very wrong about the paparazzi.

"There she is!" one yelled

In one second flat Rachel and Karen were surrounded by the instant flashing of losers with no life with cameras

"Rachel look this way!"  
"Rachel why'd you go to rehab!"  
"Any comments, Rachel?!"  
"You look great!"

Rachel and Karen pushed their way through the crowd, and made their way inside

Twenty minutes later, Rachel and Karen sat in different in chairs next to each other. Rachel was reading a magazine and, she told Karen everything about Richard and Kory.

" Raech, I'm so sorry."

" Don't be." she said not looking up from her magazine " She's easy and he's a whore. Their perfect for each other."

" That's not very nice." Karen said laughing

" I wouldn't say it if it weren't true." Rachel said shrugging " He's like, what dick number... three I think."

" Three is not so much."

" Three this week." Rachel said

" Rachel!"

" OK so maybe I'm exaggerating... a little." Rachel said looking up from her magazine " But that doesn't make it any less true."

" What about Gar?" Karen asked

" What about him." Rachel said trying to hide her now slightly pink cheeks

" You two are... you know"

" Know I don't." Rachel said tartly " If your implying something bad then no were-"

" Don't say just friends." Karen interupted " It's always 'just friends' I'm beginning to think ' just friends' is code for just the opposite so your going to think of another metaphor for we're really dating but don't want people to know. Like we're officially unmarried or something." Karen said shaking her head

" What, that didn't even make any sense." Rachel said

Then there was a loud crash outside followed by the sound of lots of people fighting. Some hair dressers and employees were rushing around.

" Excuse me." Karen said after about ten minutes of the commotion to one the hair dressers " What's going on."

The hair dresser had long blonde hair and a thick Russian accent. " We are sorry to disturb you Miss but there are like thirty paparazzi outside fighting." she said

" What is Britney shaving her head again?" Rachel asked uninterested

" No, they are waiting for you."

" Huh?" Rachel said suddenly interested "They're waiting for who?"

" We are very sorry, they found out you were here, and they refuse to leave." then the girl ran off

Rachel looked at Karen horrified " Oh, shit." she said sinking in her chair " Karen, I want to apologize in advanced, I've never been followed like this before."

" What do we do?" Karen asked panicked at the riot outside

" I don't know!"

" How about we sneak out the back?" she suggested

" That'll never work, but-" Rachel gave Karen a sly look

" What?"

Rachel just gave Rachel a smirk

"No!" Karen gasped Rachel just smirked "No!" she repeated

"Come on Karen, do this for me, just this once." she begged

"No." Karen shook her head " I won't do it."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"OK."

Rachel put her hood all the way over her head and snuck out the back door. Instantly the paparazzi were all over her with cameras. She ran to the end of the driveway. Rachel's Mercedes-Benz sckreeched up the side and Rachel jumped in the back seat and laid down on the seat. Then the car sped away.

Karen took Racchel's hood off and sat up.

" You so owe me." she said buckling her seat belt and Rachel who was driving just smirked.

* * *

Monday September 23 12:01 p.m

Rachel put on her uniform and went to school. Fortunatly for her not to many people were interested in her drug scandal. She went to school and got good grades all the time. She had AP calculas first period, AP english literature second period, AP french third period, study hall, lunch, AP biology fourth period,and AP world history fifth period. Not to mention being the junior class president, captain of the debate team, a member of the year book staff, and a peer leader for the freshman girls.

Let's just say she was a busy girl.

Gar, who went to the same school, had all honors classes, and a member of the swim team and boys' volleyball team. Had very different lives, but the made it work, and they'd continue to make it work until college, then they's need a new plan. But that was a long time away or so they thought.

That Monday Rachel was in study hall going over her notes for a history test, when Gar walked into the library and sat down next to her.

" Hey," she whispered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek " what are you doing here?"

" I have a free period and I thought I'd see you." he whispered " What are you doing?"

"I have a big history test fifth period on the fench revolution." she held up her cards

" I feel like we don't spend enough time together anymore." he said

Rachel put down her index cards " I know," she said sympathetically " we just have so much going on, it's like where's the time, you know?"

Gar nodded and put his hand on her delicate wrist " Can we go out on Friday?" he said shly turning a light pink color

" Gar, I-"

"You don't have to say it." he said shutting her off "I totally get it, why would a beautiful smart girl like you want to go out with a-"

Then Rachel put her finger on his lips " J'aimerais à." she said seductively. Gar opened to say something but then was interuppted by a small girl with brown hair in two pig tail and colorful braces, and dorkish glasses

" Um, Miss.Roth," she said shyly " I'm Greta Van, you don't know me I'm a freshman, and well.."

Rachel glanced at Gar then back at Greta who hadn't finished her sentence "Well?" she said impatiently

"Uh," she hesitated " Dean Wilson wants to see you." she said quickly

Rachel turned back to Gar " étudiant de première année." she said stuffing her books into her bag

" Rachel?" Gar said as turned to leave the library

" Oui?" she said

"You know I can't speak french?" he said Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear

"Yes, I know." then she turned to leave again

" What you said earlier," he said " about friday, what did you say? Was that a yes or a no?"

Rachel smirked at him " Rencontrez-moi à ma maison à huit." she said

" But I don't speak french." Gar whined hopelessly

" Look it up." Rachel said before she walked out the library leaving Gar to flip through his french book and Greta to gwak at her openly, admirring her grace and all around presence as if she were some kind of god all the girls wanted to be and all the boys waned to be with.

_I hope he realizes I said ' meet me at my house at eight' _she thought walking through the empty halls. The doors were closed because classes were going on . Rachel turned down the staircase and stopped at the giant window on the stair landing. It was gray, cold, and extremly drizzly. Rachel sighed and continued down the stairs to the first floor.

Jump City Prep was an exclusive private school known for it's A-list education. Not getting into an ivy league school was not an option. Surprisingly not most of the people their were as intelligent as Rachel. Go figure. But for $15,000 a year the students had better at least _get _into a college.

Rachel casually strolled down the corridor of the first floor(The school had four floors) and stopped at the front desk. The school assistant was typing something on the computer and talking on the phone. She was a plump women with cheap red lipstick and short curly brown hair.

" Mr. Wilson wanted to see me?" Rachel said

The attendant put the phone on her shoulder "He'll be with you in a minute." she said then went back to the phone

Rachel leaned against the desk and played with a loose piece of hair, she glancd up saw a group of freshman acroos the hall staring at her and giggling to themselves.

" Ask her?" one girl whispered. Then two girls one with a blond Rihanna bob, and dark brown eyes, the other with a boyish Sienna Miller cut approached her. For a moment they just darted their eyes deciding who should talk first.

" May I help you?" Rachel asked with a very slight hint of annoyance in her voice

" We were just wondering..." the girl with the bob said Rachel nodded her head signaling they should finish their sentence

" Well.. I really love what you did with your hair I saw it in a magazine a few days ago and I was wondering if you had any advice on some hightlights for my hair?"

Rachel ran her fingers through the back of the girl's hair she looked at her out of the corner of her eye " You should get dark... ceder wood brown streaks." she said 'It would look nice, fun, but mature also."

The girl opened her mouthed amazed that the cool Rachel Roth had actually just said that.

_Did that just come out of my mouth_ she said then shrugged _Freshman will fall for anything _

" I need help with my french." the other girl said " Madame Voight said you have the highest G.P.A in the school, so how do I improve my french?"

"Vous l'étudiant de première année stupide ne pouvez pas même ouvrir un livre et lire les mots. Si vous voulez vraiment une plus haute étude d'un calibreur vous l'idiot." Rachel said coolly

(translation- You stupid freshman can't even open a book and read the words. If you really want a higher grades study you idiot)

"What?" the girl said confused

Rachel gave the girl a fake smile " Dedicate one hour three times a week going over the chapter and maybe get a tutor."

"Would you be may tutor?" the girl said with a lot of enthusiam

_Hell no_ Rachel thought " Maybe." she said

" Thanks for your help." girl with bob said as they turned to go back to their group of friends.

" Mr.Wilson will see you now." the attendant said

Before Rachel went into the dean's office she turned to the girls again "Au revoir." she said

"Oh my gawd Rachel Roth was actually talking to us." one girl gushed

Rachel shook her head as she walked into Dean Wilson's office, feeling pity for them being so pathetic.The dean's offices was old fashioned with a book case on the left side, a window, the American flag, and certicates and awards that hung on the right side and a desk that sat in the middle.

" Miss Roth, have a seat." Dean Wilson said

Dean Wilson was a middle aged man with shaggy gray hair, and one blue eye. Creepily enough he had an eye patch over his left eye. Then it sunk into Rachel... she was in the dean's office. Then panic set in._This is about rehab, they're going to expel me! Can they do that? I mean my father paid and not to mention that hockey program my father donated last year, although that was prabaly for publicity._

Rachel hestitated before sliding into the leather bound chair on the opposite side of the desk.

" Rachel you have been an excellent student full of extra cirriculum." he said as though he was giving a lecture "It comes to my attentio that you took you S.A.Ts last year during second semester. You took it the first time is that correct?"

"Y..yes." Rachel said " Excuse me sir but why am I here?" mine as well skip to the chase

" Well, I was getting to that.We have your S.A.T scores right here." he said patting a thin envelope on his desk "Rachel," he said in a concerned tone "You scored a 1599 out of a 1600." (A/N I think it's still 1600 might have changed)

"What!" she said disbeleiving

" That is the highest score Jump City Prep has seen in twenty years."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe it." she said under her breath

"Rachel," Dean Wilson said shuffling some papers "are you aware of the exel program?"

"Yes." she said slightly confused. The excel program was a project in which five junior students from every school with excellent grades skipped to the twelfth grade or college.

"It has lead me to the decision to recommend you to skip to college, and graduate this spring." he said

" Me?"

" Well, yes. You have a 4.0 grade point average, you take all advanced placement classes, not to mention all your extra curiculums." he said

" I don't know." Rachel said a million thoughts running through her head

" Think about it it's a good oppurtunaty.Here is a good a booklet all about it." he handed her a thick manilla envelope. " I'll need an answer by next Monday, you can apply to any college you want, so start thinking about what you're going to write in your college application. Have all your applications sent out by November, the dead lines are in January but you should try to send them out early, and we'll try to get you some interveiws."

_He's acting like I already said yes_ Rachel said leaving the office

" Damn it." Rachel said to herself .She leaned her head against the door.Then Gar came up to her again

" What did the dean want?" he asked

" Uh, it's nothing." she said pushing the evelope into her bag.

" I'm going to geometry." he said " Want me to walk you to lunch?"

"No," she said brushing her finger against his ear" I have to make a phone call."

"OK." Gar said his head dropping I'll see you on Friday then." he said with a grin

"How did you-"

"I may not be able to speak french but _Je peux lire._" he said and continued down the hall (translation- I can read)

Rachel went out the double doors of the school across from the office. It was pouring rain and freezing cold. Rachel on the concrete steps and checked her watch. _Five minutes until lunch._ she pulled out her cell phone, and waited for three rings.

" Hello, Mom?" she said "Guess what."

* * *

This chapter is pretty strange and kind of random. I'll go back to the nightmares next chapter.

**I GOT ZERO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER. WHAT UP WITH THAT? IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN I WON'T UPDATE. IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME .I will be changing my summary don't worry it's the same story with a different summary.**

1. AP classes means advanced placement  
2. S.A.Ts is a big test that your life depends on


	6. What He doesn't Know

Wow and to think I almost stopped writing this story. I thought last chapter was boring but now we'll get to the interesting stuff.

Disclaimer- Don't own Teen Titans so don't ask

Special Annoucement at end of chapter

* * *

Friday 7:51 PM 

Rachel actually wasn't nervous or crazy about her date with like most girls would be. With Gar she felt so casual and comfortable, and effortlessly beautiful. She was very simple and herself when she was with Gar. Unfortunatly she had to break the news about graaduating early to him tonight.

The door bell rang at eight o'clock on the spot. He must've been nervous, the cutie. Chris let him in with out saying a word. probably because he was bickering with his girlfriens on the phone for like the elenth time that week.

"OK let's go." Rachel said drifting down the stairs. Gar sighed and pulled a bouquet of lillies from behing his back.

"I um, got you these." he said bashfully

"Thanks." Rachel said _Gar's got no game_

"Well, let's go." he said

* * *

Gar drove Rachel to an empty park with a perfect veiw of the city lights, and the stars. He brought out a blanket and they sat in the back of his car admiring the beauty of the city and the stars 

"I'll give you that star." he said pointing to a small not particularily bright one

"Really." Rachel said

He sat up and pulled a neat certificate out from under the seats "Really." he said

Rachel sat up and stared bewildered at the caertificate. It was a legalized document naming that star RachelR.

"Why, was all she could say?"

"Well, I was hoping it would pursuade you to be my girlfriend."

Rachel looked at the cerficate, then the star, then to Gar. "It worked."

Then the rest as they say is history.

* * *

October 31 8:17 PM 

Rachel knew there was a Halloween dance going on at school but, she "wasn't a dance person". She decided to spend the night alone watching scary movie marathon, which of course she wasn't scared of. Gar was taking his lttle cousins trick-or-treating, and Karen had a little surprise for Rachel.

"And we'll be right back with My Sister's Killer." the televiision annonucer said in a grim tone before breaking into a fit of mannical laughter.

"Oh, please." Rachel said to no one. Suddenly the door bell rang. Instictivley Rachel grabbed a bowl of candy in case it was little kids going trick-or-treating, and silly string in case it was older kids going trick-or-treating. but it was no kids it was Karen.

"Hey, KAren I thought you were going to the dance." Rachel said holding the door open to let her in.

"I am and so are you." she said giddily

"Uh, no I'm not." Rachel said peeking out the window for someone to spray sill string on

" C'mon Gar's going." Karen said hoping it would tempt Rachel into going

" No, he's not." Rachel said a little annoyed "He's with his cousins."

Karen sat crossed legged on Rachel's couch as the movie returned " No, I saw him driving towards the club where the party's at."

Rachel was shocked and pissed off that Gar had lied to her. Now she was curious was he had to lie to her. It's not like she would forbid him to go, or kill him.

" Fine let's go." Rachel said picking her car keys off the table, then Karen gave her a weird look. Rachel groaned

" What now?" she said anxiously

"You're not going like that are you?" Karen said "It just mean Gar's going to see you and make up some lame excuse that you're going to fall for." she said

"Then what do you suggest?" Rachel said plopping down next to her. Karen then ran into the kitchen and returned holding a bowl full of small pieces of papers.

" Pull out a paper with a costume on it and whatever it is that's what you go as." Karen said as she held the bowl in front of Rachel. Rachel as about to pulle one out before she pulled her hand out.

"You go first." she said. Karen then quickly pulled a note out, unfolded it, and read it out loud.

" Beyonce form the _Upgrade U _video." she said "Not so hard."

Rachel then copied Karen's method " Shakira from the _las de la intuicion _video."

"How come you got the cool one?" Karen grumbled

Rachel pulled her coat on "Can we go now?"

* * *

9:31 PM 

Rachel and Karen stopped by a costume store and foundd everything they needed. Of course Rachel wasn't a dress up kind of person, but if Gar was two timing her she wanted to catch him in the act. She wore a black silk shirt,a white tie, a black skirt, and a bright purple wig. (A/N Look up the video the outfit is so cute). Karen wore a gold metallic dress.

It was loud, crowded, and full of mist for some strange reason. The DJ sat in a large booth, and when he played a song by Kevin Federline everyone cleared the dance floor. The song ended in about one minute.

Rachel tried squeezing her way through the crowd, when she saw Gar dressed, as _Speed _Racer, chatting up some brunette at the bar. Rachel didn't know what to do. Should she grab his leg and cry? Should she yell at him? Or should she kick him in the balls? So She did the only sensable thing to do.

Rachel got a running start, Gar didn't really see her until her foot kicked him straight in the balls. well, she did in her mind.

Seriously though she decided to play a different game. She sat down two seat down from Gar. He wwhispered something in the other girl's ear,she gave him a look of disgust and walked away. Gar glanced at Rachel and slid into the seat next to her.

"Hi." he said "I'm Gar, what your name?"

"I'm..." Rachel said thoughfully try to keep her cover "Lo...Lola, my name is Lola." _Lola?It was the first name I could think of._

"Hey, I don't want to sound forward but would you like to dance?" Gar said with a blush

"You don't seem like the available type-"

"No!" Gar quickly interruptted her "I'm totally available."

Rachel suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to beat him right in the club. She felt a strange sensation as if she couldn't breath. Rachel turned her head slightly, with her mouth open a little. Her head was swimming.

"Are you ok?" Gar asked

Rachel turned her head towards her again. "Yes, I'm fine." suddenly this seemed like a bad idea and Rachel got up to go

"Hey wait you want to dance?" Gar ask

"Rachel looked at him squarely "You don't seem like my type." She said trying to brush past him, but Gar stepped in front of her

"And what type might that be?"

Rachel sighed " The single type."

"What makes you think I'm not single?"

"I have my ways." she said trying to get in front oe him again. and again Gar stepped in her way

" And what ways might that be?"

"Listen," Rachel said fiercely "I'm not interested in you, I don't want to or even like to dance, I'm not sure why I'm here and suddenly this is turning out to be a horrible night, that's gone tragically wrong." then Rachel side stepped Gar.

She made it over to the stande where a waiter was serving drinks. He was wearing all black, and had plaitnum blonde hair that went into his eyes.

"What can I get you?" he said with a thick british accent.

"Nothing." Rachel said leaning on the bar table.

"Bad night." he said

"You have no idea." Rachel said

"My name is Malcom." he said

"Rachel."

He then laid down a glass and poured something orange in it and pushed it toward Rachel.

"I didn't order this." she said

"For you my queen..it's free." he said. Then Rachel started to blush. "Hey, my shifts ends now you. Do you want to just talk?"

"That would be nice." Rachel said

After on hour of intellectual conversation about literature, fine art, and medival culture Rachel, finding smart guys extremely hot, pulled into a bathroom stall and made out intensly through about twelve remixes, and you know how long remixes are.

* * *

Car Ride Home 12:18 AM 

"So." Karen said after a long car ride or silence "You seemed to be getting really friendly with that waitor."

"Hm." Rachel said dryly

"So did you guys... you know?"

"What! Gawd no." she said shocked that Karen would suggest that she would do something so tasteless "We just made out in the bathroom."

"Did you give him your number?" Karen said laughing

"No,it was a one time thing and it's over now."

"What about Gar?" Karen said "Are you going to break up with him?"

"No." Rachel said shrugging.Rachel gave it another thought "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

* * *

**I know my chapters have been unbearable dull, I can't say I'm to pleased with the way it's coming out.This chapter sucks soooo bad I can't even stand it. I just wanted to get this chapter over with so I can skip to the good stuff. Next chapter I'm going to skip ahead ****about a year in Rachel's life. Before she goes to college. As an apology here's a sneak preveiw.**

_Rachel felt herself falling asleep again. 'Almost there, ten more minutes' she said to herself  
__Chris was slumped over in the passenger seat, knocked out from too much alcohol. The highway seemed so long, taking one hand off the wheel she adjusted her reading glasses, which she hated, but it was late and putting in contacts at midnight seemed like a waste of time. Rachel glanced at the clock again._

_12:41 _

_The highway was surprisingly lonely except for a black car behind her. She put her blinker on and switched into the a new lane going into route 17. This road was completely empty nothing but trees,and the concrete highway. Suddenly Rachel heard the sound of a car speeding up. She checked her rear veiw window to see the black car coming up way to fast. Thecar rammed violently into the back of Rachel's car._

_Rachel and Chris learched foward, and Rachel stepped on the break._

_"What the hell!" she yelled. Then she saw the car go into reverse, and speed up again. "Shit!"_

_Rachel stepped on the gas and it studdered and with a loud screech sped forward. The black car wasn't far behind. It hit the back of the car two more times before falling behind. _

_"Rachel, your going...waaay too fast." Chris muttered incoherently in his drunken state._

_"If I don't go fast we're going to be dead." Rachel said in a biting tone, then the black car hit the back so hard Rachel swerved out of control and drove towards the side of the road and hit a road sign._

_Chris hit his head on the door of the glove department and seemed to be be unconscious. Rachel also hit her head on the steering wheel, but was alright. She groaned and moved her hand around feeling for her cell phone. Then a dark figure appeared at her car window. It appeared to be a man dressed completly in black, with a black scarf on his head._

_He yanked open the door to the drivers' seat, and pulled on Rachel's arm in order to pull her from the car, luckily for her she had her seat belt on._

_"No!" she screamed as they both struggled for control over the seat belt. Eventually the man won and pull Rachel out of the car and threw her onto the pavemnet..._

That was a little preview of what's in next chapter, just to prove to you this story isn't completly dull, I think after this chapter there will be no more boring chapters.

visit my website http://www.chittychittybangnag16. if you can't get to it go to my profile and there will be a link. Check out references to see things like Rachel's car and house, and even things from future chapters, look at sneal peeks.


End file.
